gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
M47 Dragon
The M47 Dragon, also known as the FGM-77 during development, was a SACLOS (semi active command line of sight) wire-guided anti-tank missile system developed by the United States during the 1960s and early 1970s. It was the first shoulder-launched guided antitank missile system to reach production. History The Dragon has its roots in a US Army requirement issued in September 1959 for a Medium Antitank Weapon (MAW) to replace the obsolete 90mm M67 recoilless rifle and provide a mobile supplement to the Heavy Antitank Weapon (HAW), which would become the BGM-71 TOW. The MAW project quickly elected to use the same tracking arrangement as the HAW, as this had already been concluded as feasible. The contract for the MAW was awarded to McDonnell Aircraft Corporation's bid in February 1966, with the weapon getting the designation XM47. The following year the designations XFGM-77A and XFTM-77A were given to the live and training versions of the missile respectively, and the name "Dragon" was assigned to the weapon. In 1970 work began on a thermal night vision sight for the Dragon: the first sight, AN/TAS-3, was a failure, but the later AN/TAS-5 entered production alongside Dragon. Production of Dragon launchers began in 1974, with the first US Army and Marine Corps units being outfitted in 1975. Due to period competitive purchase policies designed to minimize costs, Raytheon was selected as a second supplier in 1977, and both they and McDonnell Douglas produced missiles until 1981. Dragon proved to be a highly flawed system, and was not well-liked by troops who used it. The missiles were complex and notoriously temperamental, with frequent erratic thruster behavior, control wire breaks and a tendency to ground themselves if the tracker was moved too quickly, or immediately if the operator was not ready to be relieved of almost the entire weight of the system when the missile launched. Dragon also required the gunner to remain exposed in a seated position for up to 11.5 seconds while tracking the missile to the target (leading to a high likelihood of the target attacking the gunner before the missile hit), and the distinctive sound of the thrusters firing made it extremely easy to identify. A US Army report found the hit rate of Dragon under combat conditions was a mere 20%. Dragon's single-stage HEAT warhead was also quickly rendered obsolete by Soviet developments in reactive armor. The missile was also not particularly widely exported: this was largely because while the US requirement for a medium antitank weapon was a range of 1,000 meters (0.6 miles), the NATO requirement was 2,000 meters (1.2 miles). As a result, most potential NATO customers opted to purchase the French MILAN missile system instead. In 1986 the US Marine Corps initiated a product improvement program (PIP) to extend the system's service life. The Army elected not to participate in the program, as they were focusing on the Advanced Antitank Weapon System-Medium (AAWS-M) program to replace it. The first stage of this program created the Dragon II, a new and more effective warhead which was fitted to all USMC Dragons by 1988. The second stage was intended to create a new digital sight and to increase the system's effective range, with McDonnell Douglas getting as far as designing a Dragon missile with a new sustainer motor to achieve this, but Dragon PIP was cancelled in 1989 before Dragon III improvements were finalized. Dragon was replaced in service by the FGM-148 Javelin starting in 1996 and fully withdrawn from issue in 2001, with the Army retaining a stockpile of some 12,433 missiles at Anniston Defense Munitions Center (ADMC) in Bynum, Alabama. In 2006 the Army ordered ADMC to commence destruction of this stockpile, with 7,000 missiles destroyed over the next two years and the remaining 5,433 in 2009. The last 24 Dragon missiles in the US Army's inventory were blown up in an ADMC demil pit on September 8th, 2009.https://www.army.mil/article/27423/admc_destroys_armys_last_dragon_missiles Design Details The Dragon system uses a similar wire-guided SACLOS arrangement to TOW, with an IR tracking unit on the launcher tracking a thermal beacon on the missile's tail, generating flight corrections which are transmitted via command wires to guide the missile towards the sight's point of aim. The launch tube contains the missile itself and a solid-fuel gas generator used to launch it. It also incorporates the battery that powers the daysight tracker, which is mounted near the rear of the tube with wiring routing power to the sight connector bracket. Each tube has two foam shock absorbers mounted on the ends: the front one, which contains a dessicant cartridge to protect the missile from moisture infiltration, is removed to fire the missile, while the rear one is permanently affixed and is blown apart when the missile launches to slightly mitigate backblast effects. Each tube was issued with a carrying sling, and also incorporated a large folding bipod resembling the front stand of a mortar to stabilise the front of the launcher during firing. A strap was provided to secure the bipod folded against the side of the launch tube while it was being carried. Dragon's Kollsman SU-36/P daysight tracker is an optical device, with the output of the integral IR detector only used for guiding the missile and not viewable by the gunner. The sight features distinctive curved dark grey foam shock absorbers to protect it from impacts, and features a sight protector that pushes up onto the front shock absorber when not in use. The optic is a 6× magnification scope with a 6° field of view, and has a crosshair reticle with two marked stadia lines scaled to a 3×6 meter target (9.8×19.7 feet, approximating a Soviet tank) at 1,000 meters (0.6 miles). The main purpose of these is to allow the gunner to determine if a target is out of range. The SU-36P also includes the weapon's trigger on its right side, which somewhat resembles the M57 "clacker" detonator used by Claymore mines. The trigger has a safety plunger which must be held for the trigger to move: this is depressed with the gunner's thumb and the trigger operated with the fingers. The night tracker, the Philips AN/TAS-5, is a complete sighting unit which can be mounted in place of the SU-36/P. It contains all the same tracking components and the same trigger mechanism, but instead of a day optic has a 4× magnification passive IR sight, with a 3.4° by 6.8° field of view. The sight is gas-cooled and requires the insertion of a single-use cooling cartridge to function, which contains enough gas for about two hours of use. The output display is monochrome, displaying the IR image in shades of red. The sight used a 4.8 volt DC battery for power, with about the same lifespan as the coolant cartridge: alternatively, if a suitable power conditioner was available it could run directly from a vehicle battery. The AN/TAS-5 was a fairly hefty addition to the Dragon, weighing 9.82 kg (21.65 lbs) with a battery and gas bottle inserted. The sight was carried in a 5.18 kg (11.41 lb) backpack by a member of the Dragon team, along with a 5.56 kg (12.24 lb) carrying case with 5 gas cartridges and a 5.15 kg (11.35 lb) case containing 6 batteries. Dragon could be either shoulder-fired using the integral bipod, or mounted on the M175 guided missile launcher mount. The latter was a cradle mount designed to hold the launcher, with a base allowing it to be mated to a vehicle mount or placed on an M3 or M122 machine gun tripod. The propulsion of the Dragon missile after launch is quite unique, and also a major cause of the weapon's unreliability. Dragon's missile has no wings or control surfaces, only having flip-out rear fins designed to assist it in rolling: instead, the missile's body has sixty small thruster rockets mounted diagonally, facing the rear of the missile, in six rows with five pairs per row. These fire sequentially as the missile moves, either to manoeuvre it or simply to keep it in the air, firing every 0.5-1 seconds during normal flight with a distinctive popping sound: this led to the nickname "popcorn missile." The missile rolls in flight to bring each bank of thrusters into alignment, and the firing of the thrusters sustains the rolling motion. The openings of these thrusters give the missile casing a look very similar to a recoilless rifle round. Firing procedure To fire a Dragon, the missile tube is first made ready by deploying the bipod. Dragon is only fired in a seated position in training, but in combat can also be used in a kneeling or standing-supported position. Once the bipod is deployed, the day or night tracker is removed from its carrying bag, the connector's protective cover removed and the sight's lens covers lifted up: if using the night tracker, the actuator switch is set to the ON position. The tracker is then mated to the missile tube, aligning it with the guide rails and then sliding it backwards until the guide pin locks in place. The bipod is then adjusted to level the missile in its firing position: Dragon will not function correctly if the sight is tilted at more than 6° relative to the ground. Both the height and angle of the bipod legs can be adjusted, using a friction lock for height and a lever for leg adjustment. The missile will also not function correctly if the launcher is elevated at more than 20° relative to the ground. Once a target is selected, the gunner reaches around to the trigger with their right hand, depresses the safety button with their thumb and pulls the trigger downwards with their fingers. There is a short delay between pulling the trigger and the system actually firing, and Dragon gunners require fairly extensive training not to tense up in anticipation of this, since doing so will often cause them to ground the missile immediately when it leaves the tube. Sight movements during an engagement must be kept small and smooth, and are accomplished by the gunner moving their upper body. The crosshairs must be held on the target until the missile impacts, and the missile's guidance will malfunction if the tracker is pointed directly at the missile. Due to this sensitively to motion, it was notoriously difficult to engage a moving target with the system. The missile uses an inertial arming system based on the number of rotations it has completed (in a similar manner to 40mm grenade rounds), and does not arm until it is around 65 meters (71 yards) from the launcher, and so the weapon is ineffective as anything but a kinetic impactor at any closer range. Dragon's backblast is fearsome: the primary danger zone is a 90-degree arc extending 30 meters (98 feet) from the rear of the launcher. A "caution zone" is located in the remaining 45-degree arcs either side of the danger zone, and extending a further 20 meters (66 feet) in the same arc as the danger zone. All personnel 50 meters or less in any direction are advised to wear hearing protection. It is also stated that it should not be fired within 15 meters (50 feet) of a vertical or near-vertical backstop. It is commonly claimed that Dragon cannot be fired from an enclosure at all, and that this is a capability unique to its successor, Javelin. This is not strictly true: while FM 23-24 explicitly says that a Dragon should never be fired from an enclosed space in training, it also sets out guidelines for how to do so in combat. The minimum room dimensions specify a floor area not less than 3×4.6 meters (10×15 feet, roof height is not given) and the team is advised to prepare the room by sweeping up all debris, opening all doors and windows (removing glass from windows if time permits) and smashing holes not less than 60cm (2 feet) square in all walls and the ceiling prior to firing to relieve overpressure. The gunner is advised to wear double hearing protection prior to firing, and the team advised that firing will likely cause structural damage, falling debris and possible fire, as well as concentrating toxic exhaust fumes. After firing, the sight is removed from the spent missile tube by releasing the spring clip and sliding it forward, and the bipod folded and re-secured: the tube can be discarded, but is usually destroyed in some expedient manner when time permits. Dragon crews are requested to mark areas where command wires have trailed and remove them as soon as is convenient, as the wires are extremely strong and hard to see, and can cause serious injury or death to vehicle passengers if they end up strung across roads. Ammunition Fundamentally, all missiles for the Dragon system have the same overall design, with the only real visual difference being the standoff probe on Super Dragon's nose. M222 missiles have a red or black nose, while M223 training missiles have a pale blue nose. The missile roughly divides into three main sections: the warhead and crush detonator assembly at the front, followed by the mid-body which contains the thruster banks, thruster control electronics, the internal thermal battery that powers the missile in-flight, and the gyro assembly. The tail section contains the missile's flight control computer, three curved fins that swing out on launching, and the wire dispensers and tracking flare. The missile has no integral launch motor: as noted above, this is instead part of the launch tube. Variants Dragon Original M222 variant, range of 1 km (0.6 miles) and single-stage HEAT warhead, penetration 330 mm (13 in) rolled homogeneous armor (RHA), 1.2m (4 feet) reinforced concrete or 2.4m (8 feet) of compacted earth. Launch tube weighed 11.5 kg (25.3 lbs). Dragon II 1986. USMC variant with improved warhead, penetration 610mm (24 in) RHA. Designated as MK 1 Mod 0 in USMC service, launch tube weighed 12.3 kg (27.2 lbs). All USMC Dragons converted to this standard by 1988. Unofficially sometimes referred to as FGM-77B. Dragon III Phase II PIP prototype with range increased to 1.5 km (0.9 miles) by the addition of a new sustainer motor. Would also have added a modern computerized sight with additional tracking functions. Cancelled in 1989. Unofficially sometimes referred to as FGM-77C. Super Dragon 1990. Also known as Dragon II+. Final Dragon variant, appears to have been produced in Switzerland for export customers based on USMC PIP. Minimal production, 2,755 missiles produced at the time of cessation of production in 1997: no known buyers.Forecast International missile forecast report, August 2002. Range increased to 2 km (1.2 miles), flight speed increased, and warhead changed to a tandem charge with a precursor charge mounted on a standoff rod: performance was said to be 630mm (24.8 in) RHA behind a layer of ERA. Launch tube weighed 14.8 kg (32.6 lbs). McDonnell Douglas AAWS-M The submission to AAWS-M from McDonnell Douglas was a heavily upgraded and modified version of Dragon designed to use imaging infrared combined with wire guidance using fiber-optic cables. It lost out to the wireless fire-and-forget launcher from Texas Instruments and Martin Marietta, which became the Javelin. Saeghe Saeghe (Persian: صاعقه "lightning" or "thunderbolt") is an Iranian clone of the Dragon manufactured by DIO, first produced in 2002. Saeghe 1 is a copy of Dragon II and Saeghe 2 a copy of Super Dragon. Saeghe 4 is a unique variant with a thermobaric warhead: it is unclear if there is a Saeghe 3. Mostly produced for export, only issued to the Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps (Iranian National Guard). Saeghe (also transliterated as Saegheh, Saeqeh and several other variations) is a very common name for Iranian weapon systems, among other things also referring to a recon drone, a target drone, a fighter jet, an air-to-air missile and an RPG-7 warhead. References * TM 9-1425-484-10 "Operator's Manual for Dragon Guided Missile System, Surface Attack: M47 (Medium Antitank/Assault Weapon System)," Headquarters, Department of the Army, July 1979. * FM 23-24 "M47 Dragon Medium Antitank Weapon System," Headquarters, Department of the Army, 30 August 2001. Category:Anti-tank missiles Category:Missile launchers